Door To My Heart
by Nazi Oscuro
Summary: What happens when the door to darkness is opened once more and the shadows take over your heart? A new odd member comes to the Organization and Turns it upside down. and also plays at the heart strings of The Cloaked Schemer. ZexionOC, DemyxAxel
1. The Door

Ok so anyway. Roxas is gone and taking his place is my OC Oscuro.

I suck at summary's so please read it to find out what happens.

* * *

The soft sound of the ocean and a few cries of sea gulls passing over head filled the warm summer air. The tall palm trees swayed and danced in the soft breeze that made it's made over the small island. Small particles of the snow white sand, carrying it off into a little tornado. Small wooden houses and other structures creaked in their old age and one small row boat sat in the ocean tied to a fishing dock. A long bridge jutted out of the right side of the island leading to a smaller island that sat off a little ways in the ocean. A large white tree that was growing sideways sat in the middle of the small island surrounded by a few palm trees.

Small signs of life still filled the small island: well at least old signs of life. Impressions in the sand of children out playing, but those were from a few days ago. Coconut shells and remnants of other food littered the ground around a small Koi pond that has been formed by a waterfall that ran from a river high in the islands mountains. Marks on the walls and furniture in the dust filled the houses, but they were all from different time periods.

A large cave filled with chalk drawings of childhood memories and dreams. Ad then the door. The oddly placed wooden door in the cave wall. This door had never been there before and maybe no one else could see it, and maybe that was why nothing had been said about it before. This was a door that didn't lead to childhood dreams and memories; it leaded to another world; to many other worlds. A tan hand moved forward towards the door and black fingertips traced the iron screws and nails that were holding the door together.

The faint sound of voices filled the air, and as the voices got closer to the cave entrance the door opened and a figure sprinted inside. And as quickly as the door had been opened it was closed. A small group of three children walked in the cave; small pieces of chalk in their hands. They moved over to a large rock that had yet to be marked on and they began to draw, giggling to each other and talking about things that small children cared for. The door was gone and with the door so was the figure. They had both vanished.

**.::****~::.**

The first district of Traverse Town bustled with activity, so much activity that no one noticed the figure that had fallen from the sky into one of the alleyways. Squall Leonhart, or Leon as he went by was happening to walk by on his regular town look-over's. The heartless were starting to appear again, but as many as there were three years ago. And, something that he noticed was that they had gotten stronger. There weren't anymore Shadows, but there seemed to be hundreds of Neo Shadows popping up out of nowhere.

He passed an alleyway and a soft scraping noise caught his attention. He turned to look down the alley and the lights behind him shined in casting his shadow over a crumbled figure that was lying among a pile of boxes. Leon couldn't really tell what the figure was but as he got closer he could see that the crumpled figure looked a lot like a deer, but Leon wasn't too sure until he moved closer and saw the figure in a better light. It was a young male deer anthro. Leon wasn't sure if the young male was breathing or just passed out in the ally; so he nudged the males hoof with his boot. "Hey," he whispered softly nudging the lifeless body once more.

A soft groan filled the alley and Leon bent down on one knee, reaching a gloved hand out to grip the deer's shoulder. He shook the male lightly, using his other hand to tap on the deer's cheek. "Hey wake up." Tan eyelids fluttered and they opened reveling deep, rich almond eyes. There was a thin layer of film them, but after a few blinks it vanished.

Leon stood from his crouched position as the almond eyes locked on him. There was a small flicker of fear, but it quickly was hidden. Leon extended his hand out and he slowly started to pull it away from the way the boy was looking at it, but he stopped when the other reached out a hand to grip his.

With Leon's help the young male stood, his eyes jumping from one thing to another, before landing on Leon. "Where am I?" Leon furrowed his brow in confusion as the deer continued with his questions. "Where is the Island?"

That question caught Leon's attention. _Island?_ "You came from an Island?" Leon questioned. The young deer turned a glare on Leon.

"That's what I just said!" The young male shouted, flailing his arms around to emphasize his point. He took a deep breath in from his nose, and his left ear twitched in anger, while his eyes locked onto Leon with a stern gaze. "Who are you, and where am I?"

Leon could tell the other was on edge so he complied by saying, "I'm Leon. You're in Traverse Town." He took a few steps back and he fired off a question of his own. "Who are you? May I ask."

Almond eyes widened in shock and a few mumbled words were spoken. "So the rumors were true." Leon's brow furrowed once more and he was about to speak when the deer spoke again. "My name is Oscuro…" Oscuro walked forward on shaky legs to the entrance of the alley. He stopped there and turned his head to look back at Leon. "Is there a place I can sleep?"

Leon scratched the bridge of his nose and nodded with a soft sigh. "There's an Inn you can stay at. I'll have one of my friends come and check on you," He trailed off as he looked back up to see Oscuro on the alley floor crumpled in a ball. "Hey!" Leon sprinted forward and placed his hand on Oscuro's forehead. The deer was burning up. "I need to get him some help."

* * *

Ok here is the first chapter. Rate and Review!! PLs!!


	2. The First Kiss

A large black portal appeared on the bell towers high roof. Two figures in long hooded trench coats walked out and the portal dissipated at their feet. "So," one figure said as it moved to teeter on the edge. "He's the one the superior wants?"

The other figure stayed silent as it watched Leon try to haul the deer onto his shoulders. The figure took in a deep breath and a black hole appeared under its feet. In a matter of seconds the hooded being vanished, leaving the other alone. A gloved hand lifted through the air to pull back a hood reveling a smirk, bright emerald eyes and flaming red hair.

Axel laughed to himself as he watched Leon carry Oscuro through the bustling crowd to an Inn. "So, apparently he's the one we want. Thanks Zexy." The Flurry of Dancing Flames narrowed his green orbs and he chuckled to himself as he watched Leon exit the Inn. Axel waited until Leon was out of his sight before leaping from the bell tower, landing on the Inn's roof.

He closed his eyes and teleported into the room Oscuro's power was coming from. The deer was lying on a simple twin bed, a rag lying on his forehead. Axel stepped closer and he towered over Oscuro. A portal appeared behind him and he bent down to gather Oscuro in his arms. He turned around and stepped into the portal just in time for the room's door to open and an Inn worker to walk in.

**.::****::.**

Namine looked down at the deer in front of her. She had gotten orders to erase his memories and place new one's in. Her aqua blue eyes moved from the deer on the bed in front of her to the Cloaked Schemer who stood a little ways from her watching to make sure she did her job. She moved one hand to cover Oscuro's eyes while she used her other hand to sketch out new memories for the new comer.

Zexion watched the witch's movements carefully, but his eyes did stray to look at the so called "new member." Shoulder length grey hair with black highlights in it. It was shaggy and it hung around his face in a messy fashion. From what he could see the deer was thin, but built enough to where he could take care of himself if the need came. His blue eyes stopped at the towel that covered the most private part of the deer. He didn't see the need for it but all he could guess was that they had placed the towel there for Namine's sake.

"Zexion," The Cloaked Schemer moved his gaze back to pan over Namine. The small girl was now standing with her arms in front of her, fingers gripping the sketchbook tightly. "I'm finished. He should be awake in a few hours."

Zexion waved his hand dismissing the witch. Namine walked out of the room, but not before turning to look back at Oscuro. Zexion moved over to the room's closet; the Organizations cost, pants and boots sat within. Zexion turned to look back at Oscuro before grabbing the coat and pants. He knew there really wasn't a reason for him to wear the boots. He lied them on the side of the bed and moved to the door, but it was flung open and a very eccentric Vexen walked in the room.

"Where is he!?" Vexen yelled at Zexion. "Where is it!? I must see it!" Zexion had no time to respond for Vexen was already standing by the bed, peering down with wide glassy, unblinking eyes. "He's beautiful…" Vexen whispered as his hands quickly went about the task of poking and prodding at Oscuro.

Zexion rolled his eyes and continued his way to the door, but stopped short when a low moan filled the room. He quickly spun around on his heel and his eyes grew wide at the scene in front of him. Vexen had removed the towel and was now in the process of groping the deer's inner thighs. The Chilly Academic seemed oblivious of what his actions were causing. Oscuro's eyelids fluttered and his fingers gripped the bed sheets as Vexen moved his hand to poke and rub Oscuro's sheath.

Zexion felt his breath hitch when the tip of the deer's cock worked its way out.

Vexen noticed this and he turned to Zexion. "What do you make of this?"

Zexion swallowed the lump in his throat and he kept his calm look on his face as he spoke, "He has a different anatomy than we do."

Vexen scratched his chin with a soft humming noise. "I see, I'll have to look up on that." He dusted his hands off on his cost and strode out of the room.

Zexion walked slowly over to the side of the bed and he grabbed the towel and threw it back over Oscuro's hips. He started to pull his hands away, when a hand gripped his in a death grip, while the other gripped the back of his head, pulling him forward. Zexion cried out softly when his lips connected with another pair. His blue eyes looked at almond orbs with shock. A black portal appeared under his feet and he vanished.

**.::****::.**

Oscuro blinked three times, before he shook his head with a soft groan. God his head was killing him. He looked around the room with a slightly blurred gaze, but his eyes soon focused back to normal and he looked down on the bed at the outfit that was sitting out. He lifted his arms over his head, and stretched before standing up, so he could slip the leather pants on. They were a little baggy, but that was probably only because they rested low on his hips. The back didn't have a tail hole, so he figured he'd have to wear them like his other clothes. The coat on the other hand, fit snug, but not too snug. There was still plenty of room to move around and it didn't stick to him, like most leather did. He noticed a full length mirror in the room he was in and he slowly made his way over to it.

While he was standing there looking himself over Axel and Demyx had teleported their way into the room. Oscuro saw them in the mirror and he smiled as he said. "Hey Ax, Demy!"

Demyx froze and he looked at Oscuro with wide scared eyes while whispering out, "You know who I am?"

Oscuro laughed and turned around so he could really look at the two. "Yeah. Why should I not know my friends?"

Axel leaned over to Demyx and whispered in the Nocturnes ear, "Apparently Namine has already fixed his memories."

**.::****::.**

Zexion paced the large library his mind racing. _That was nothing. He was probably dreaming. I mean he didn't even know who he had kissed._ He lifted a hand to run it through his air with a deep sigh. He had stopped pacing and he moved his hand from his hair to his lips; they were still slightly warm from the kiss and Zexion could feel a soft blush on his cheeks. "I'll be sure to forget this by tomorrow."


	3. Sing My Angel

Oscuro sat poolside, with his hooves in the water, Demyx was doing laps and Axel had eased himself into the shallow end of the pool. Oscuro looked up from the water and brushed some hair out of his eyes. It had been three days since he had woken up, and he was getting the hang of the castle's life. He knew that his best bet was to stay with either Demyx or Axel. Most of the other members seemed to ignore him, well expect for Vexen, but Axel had taken care of that problem.

He was jerked away from his thoughts when the soft sound of footsteps on the stairs wafted towards him. He looked over his shoulder to see Zexion standing on the last step with a look of pure hatred in his eyes and on his face.

Axel waved with a smirk. "What ya doin' down here Zexy?"

Oscuro laughed softly at Zexion's nick name, but Zexion only growled out, "The superior wants to start training."

Oscuro tilted his head to the side and his left ear twitched. Demyx had stopped doing his laps and had made his way over to Oscuro's side. "Who has to train him?"

Zexion kept his look of hatred on as he said in a very low tone, "Xigbar was supposed to be training the newbie, but Xigbar is off on a mission, so he left it up to me." He turned his back on the trio and muttered out, "Meet me in the training room."

Axel gave a low short whistle. "Man, this is going to suck. I'd rather have to deal with Xigbar; he at least can keep up a conversation with you."

Oscuro hadn't had time to talk to Zexion alone, every time he had come across the Cloaked Schemer either he or Zexion was with someone else. "He doesn't seem to be that bad. I mean I haven't really had the time to talk to him."

Axel made a soft "humph" noise as he climbed out of the pool. "You haven't been her long enough to see the true Zexion. He can be a real ass."

Demyx rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissingly at Axel. "He's not that bad, and you and I know both know this." Axel shrugged his shoulders as he started drying off. Demyx looked at Oscuro with a smile. "Don't listen to him he's full of himself."

It was now Axel's time to roll his eyes as he walked over to stand behind Oscuro. "Actually, last night it was _you_ who was full of _me_." He grinned when a deep blush came across Demyx's face.

Oscuro laughed softly and threw his legs over the edge of the pool, his hooves making a soft clicking noise on the concrete floor. "Sometimes I wonder how the two of you ended up together." Demyx gasped and pushed at Oscuro's hoof.

"Very funny Ozzy, but I seem to think me and Demy go together well." Axel said thoughtfully as he stared out over the pool.

Oscuro didn't say anything to the nickname Axel had dubbed him. He was too engrossed in the thought of finally getting to train.

**.::~::.**

Oscuro stood in the training room with Demyx, Axel, and Zexion. Axel grinned and slipped behind Oscuro placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we start and see what all you can do?"

Oscuro turned to Demyx and he smiled giving him a thumbs up. Oscuro swallowed the lump in his throat, and he nodded with a weak smile. He turned to Zexion and licked his lips as he moved his weight to another leg. "Um…what should I do?"

Zexion sighed and he looked up from his book, a look of pure annoyance in his visible eye. "Do what you do best." He narrowed the one eye that could be seen and he turned back to his book, moving off to lean against one of the walls.

Oscuro's ears folded down and he lowered his tail sadly. "He hates me," he mumbled.

Axel patted Oscuro's shoulder and grinned as he said, "He doesn't hate you Ozzy," Oscuro's ear twitched in annoyance at the nickname he had been assigned. "He's always like that. The only one who can really get a good conversation out of him is Vexen."

Oscuro lifted his gaze to Demyx who was still smiling at him. "I'm going to need your help." Demyx's smile got wider and he lifted his hand summoning his stair. Oscuro smiled and closed his eyes as Demyx started to play a simple tune.

_The medicine is blending in mixing the blood with oxygen  
_

_I need this right now to figure myself out_

_Cutting through the ribbons of self doubt_

_I never thought you'd see me this way  
_

_You are the worst and I am to blame_

Oscuro open his eyes slightly and he caught a glimpse of Zexion closing his book, so he could turn his full attention to Oscuro. The deer couldn't help the smile that came to him.

_Close the door, lock it tight  
_

_Then I'll know you're safe tonight  
_

_Turn on a song that means the most  
_

_Believe I'm there and hold me close  
_

_She is in my bloodstream, tonight she's draining me  
_

_The room is filled with reds and blues  
_

_I follow as she leads into the darkness  
_

_Drying up my veins, she's a ghost, a silhouette_

_Calling out my name_

Axel walked over to stand by Zexion who was watching Oscuro with wide eyes. "He's good."

Zexion jumped slightly at Axel's sudden appearance. "He can sing big deal. What is he going to do serenade the keyblade master?" Axel laughed, but stopped when he saw that Zexion wasn't joking. "Demyx can fight better than he can," Zexion growled out as he summoned his book back to him.

_These lies will fall into the pieces I left you  
_

_Of your favorite picture torn in two  
_

_I never thought we'd end up this way  
_

_You are the worst, I am to blame_

_Close the door, lock it tight  
_

_Then I'll know you're safe tonight  
_

_Turn on a song that means the most_

_Believe I'm there and hold me close_

A large group of twisting shadows surrounded Oscuro and Axel tapped Zexion on the shoulder. "You may want to reconsider your words." Zexion looked back up from his book with an irritated sigh and he turned to Oscuro. The deer was now standing flush against Demyx's back singing softly while the Nocturne strummed on his stair.

_She is in my bloodstream, tonight she's draining me  
_

_The room is filled with reds and blues  
_

_I follow as she leads into the darkness  
_

_Drying up my veins, she's a ghost, a silhouette  
_

_Calling out my name_

_So close the door and lock it tight  
_

_Then I will know you're safe tonight  
_

_Turn on the song that means the most  
_

_Believe I'm there and hold me close_

The small shadows that were floating around Oscuro and Demyx started to slowly form, and as the song continued the shadow slowly began to make a shape. Zexion's eyes widened as the shadows morphed into the body of a wolf, but it had antlers and a tail of a deer. It had the same markings at Oscuro. White belly fur while the rest of it was a rich tan. The paws were black and it had white running down the sides and underside of its muzzle, with a black line that stopped at the white, just like Oscuro. The insides of its ears were white and the tips of it were black.

_Close the door, lock it tight  
_

_Then I'll know you're safe tonight  
_

_Turn on a song that means the most  
_

_Believe I'm there and hold me close_

_She is in my bloodstream, tonight she's draining me  
_

_The room is filled with reds and blues  
_

_I follow as she leads into the darkness  
_

_Drying up my veins, she's a ghost, a silhouette  
_

_Calling out my name_

Oscuro held the last note while Demyx stopped playing. Axel clapped loudly while Zexion removed the shocked look that had formed on his face at the beast's appearance. Oscuro stopped signing and he smiled softly a thin blush dusting at his cheeks. "Sorry, I got carried away…"

Demyx bounded forward with a squeal. "That was AMAZING!!!" He wrapped his arms around the deer and gave him a tight hug.

The beast that had been summoned growled and folded its ears back, lifting its tail, the fur on it's back sticking up, and it's jowls rising. Demyx eeped and quickly let Oscuro go, running off to hide behind Axel before he got his arm bitten off; not that it would have mattered.

Oscuro perked his ears up and he looked down at the wolf deer hybrid. A large smile came across his maw and he bent down and flung his arms around the large beast. "Luce!"

Demyx popped his head up from behind Axel's shoulder. "Luce?" His head popped out from behind Axel's shoulder to peer at Oscuro and the odd beast.

Oscuro scratched the hybrid behind one ear and he nodded with a big smile on his maw. "Yeah, she was a drawing that I had done when I was a kid. She was what I thought the perfect pet would be like. Well," he paused to kiss the derf's(1) muzzle, and Luce wagged her tail as best she could. "She's my view of the best pet."

Zexion could smell Vexen approaching. The scientist must have sensed the creature's arrival. He knew what the Chilly Academic would do to the poor creature, and for some reason he didn't want that to happen to Oscuro's pet.

Striding past Axel and Demyx Zexion gripped Oscuro's wrist, ignoring the deer's angry yells and the beasts growling. He quickly summoned a portal and dragged Oscuro inside, Luce bounding after with a growl.

Axel and Demyx stood still watching the portal vanish. Axel turned to Demyx and scratched the back of his head. "That was odd…" Demyx nodded slowly, his sea green eyes still looking at the spot the two Nobodies had just been standing.

**.::~::.**

A dark portal appeared in the castles library and Zexion came flying out, his back slamming into one of the many shelves; a few books falling around him. Oscuro walked out, his fists clinched tightly, a glare in his eyes. He stormed over to Zexion, Luce following close behind.

"What the fuck was that!" Oscuro growled, grabbing Zexion's cost in his hands. Zexion didn't say anything and that seemed to make Oscuro even madder. "Why did you drag me off like that!?" He moved his head closer to Zexion's.

Zexion's eyes moved from Oscuro's eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes. "I didn't want you to get hurt…" he whispered out as his eyes back to the deer's lips.

Oscuro furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked Zexion over. "What are you-" He was stopped when a pair of soft lips connected with his. His almond eyes looked in front of him to see Zexion's own blue eyes staring back. Oscuro felt a shiver run through his body at the gaze the Schemer was giving him. The deer could have sworn that if he looked close enough he could have seen himself in those blue pools.

Zexion closed his eyes and moved closer moving his hands timidly to wrap around Oscuro's neck. Oscuro couldn't think of what to do, but when he felt Zexion's tongue lapping at his lips, he couldn't help, but open his mouth in invitation. A soft moan escaped Zexion as his tongue came in contact with Oscuro's. Oscuro moved a hand to grip the back of Zexion's head, threading his fingers through sliver hair. The deer used his other hand to wrap around the Schemers waist, pulling him closer.

Oscuro pulled away, his long tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth, as he panted softly. "Zexion," he panted out once he had regained some of his breath. "What…what was that?"

Zexion blushed and looked down; he tightened his grip around Oscuro's neck as he spoke. "I…I don't know…It just felt right…"

Oscuro smiled and moved his lips close to Zexion's. "You're not the only one." He kissed Zexion softly, pulling away with a smile. Zexion let a small whimper escape him and he laid his head on Oscuro's shoulder. Oscuro used the hand that was in Zexion's hair to rub the back of his neck. "Lets go see if we can get something to eat, and then I want to show you something."

Zexion nodded slightly, but pulled away from Oscuro and frowned. "Can I have another kiss?"

Oscuro smiled softly and took a step forward, bending his head down to connect his lips with Zexion's in a soft, gentle kiss.

* * *

(1) - A derf is something that I came up with off the top of my head

The song is "Dead In The Water" by Hawthorne Heights.

rate and review please


	4. Luce in Oscuro

Oscuro smiled to himself as he walked down the hall to Zexion's room. They had been able to get into the Kitchen while Xalidn was off chasing Xigbar down. A soft hum escaped him as he stopped outside Zexion's door. He raised his hand to knock, but as he was bringing his hand down the door swung open, reveling Zexion, with his same look of annoyance on, but Oscuro noticed that there was a small smile on his lips.

"You knew I was coming?" Oscuro asked with a grin.

Zexion blushed slightly and walked back inside the room, Oscuro following behind him. Zexion sat down on his dark purple bed and he looked behind Oscuro at the closed door.  
"Um, where is Luce?"

Oscuro perked his ears up and he turned to look down behind him. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess she's either back in my room asleep, or maybe off exploring the castle." Oscuro took a few minutes to look around the room. The walls and ceiling were a deep purple, and the bed he sat on was also a deep purple with black swirls. He moved his eyes to look at Zexion, who was watching him.

"Are we just going to stay in here or were you going to take me somewhere?" Zexion asked with a soft chuckle.

Oscuro blushed and nodded. "Yeah I did." He moved forward to stand in front of the Schemer. He extended his hand with a smile. "Come on." A portal appeared behind the deer and Zexion gripped his hand, standing up. Oscuro leaned forward and gave Zexion a quick kiss as he walked backwards into the portal, Zexion following along closely.

**.::~::.**

Oscuro laughed to himself as he looked Zexion over. He was a large silver-Grey lion with a dark Grey mane that hung over his right eye(1). Zexion growled at him and he bounded away. He had taken the form of an antelope and he was now busy bounding around Zexion, laughing softly. "I think you look cute Zexy."

Zexion growled once more and he stood from his spot from under a large Baobab Tree to chase after Oscuro. "And I think you look good enough to eat." Zexion said in a joking tone.  
Oscuro stopped bouncing away and he perked his ears up, his tail twitching slightly. He shook his head to get his Grey bangs out of his eyes. The air had just changed and it smelled differently. The plains were quiet, but they seemed to be too quiet. Zexion didn't seem to notice as he closed in on Oscuro. He leaped and extended his front legs, his paws gripping Oscuro's haunches. Oscuro cried out softly and began bucking his legs, trying his hardest to break free.  
Zexion made a soft hissing noise and he rolled off, limping slightly. "Ozzy!!" He yelled, but Oscuro wasn't paying attention, he had taken off with a large heard of antelope and zebra. Zexion growled and broke off into a run as he chased after.

A strong smell of a pack of lions filled his nose and he paused in his running to look to the west. At least five black dots were making their way towards him. He flexed his claws and turned his back on the herd that Oscuro had dashed off with.

The black dots got closer, and he could make out the shapes of a small band of lionesses. They seemed to have spotted him for they changed their direction and started slipping through the tall grasses. Zexion's eyes panned around him as the group of females surrounded him. The lead female stalked towards him and eyed him carefully. "Who are you?" She growled out.

Zexion flexed his claws one more and flicked his tail nervously. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I just need to get my friend."

The female growled and lifted her head, walking forward. "That's not what I asked." Zexion looked around at the group as they slowly moved closer to him.

Zexion lowered himself to the ground and pulled his jowls back in anger. The females were irritating him, and he needed to catch back up with Oscuro. "I'm only passing through, and if you'd let me go I'd be on my way."

A loud fit of laughter filled the crisp air and the lead female licked her lips while the other began moving in a slow circle. "Aw we can't let you leave that easily." She licked her lips once more and rubbed her tail over Zexion's muzzle and he snapped at it with a growl. "Right girls?" The other females continued laughing, nodding in agreement.

Zexion lifted a paw and swatted at one of the females, a snarl coming from the back of his throat. He looked back up to the west and saw another black dot moving towards him. This is great. He narrowed his eyes and looked around at the circle. There was a small hole that he could slip through, but he'd have to hurry. A deep growl filled the air, and Zexion looked up to see a large male striding towards him. He took his chance and turned on his heel, sprinting through the circle. "Ozzy!" He called out as he zig-zaged his way through the tall grass.

The deep sound of growls wafted after him and he broke off into a small grove of trees. "Ozzy!" _Damnit where is that stupid deer?_ He stopped when a familiar smell filled his nose. His eyes panned out over the land to see a small herd of antelope. He lifted his maw in the air and took in a deep whiff. Ozzy! His blue eyes scanned over the herd and he spotted a rather scared looking antelope. Zexion slipped through the tall grass towards the herd. "Oscuro," he whispered out as he moved behind a rock.

Oscuro perked his ears up and he turned his head; his body shaking slightly. "Hello?" Zexion leaped out from behind the rock and pounced on Oscuro's back; summoning a portal as he did so.

**.::~::.**

Marluxia was sitting out in his little garden on the castles courtyard with Larxene pampering his flowers. They were trying to enjoy their break away from everyone else. And everything seemed to be going great fro them; the sun was out, and Demyx could be heard playing a simple tune on his stair from somewhere in the castle. Marluxia looked up from the rose bush he was tending to so he could smile at Larxene with a happy smile. "I enjoy the days like this."

Larxene nodded in agreement and she leaned back against a large tree, biting down on an apple she had gotten from the kitchen when Xalidan wasn't looking. "Now," she started saying as she swallowed a piece of apple. "If only everyday could be like this one then I think the castle would be in much better condition."

Marluxia laughed loudly and patted one of his flowers. He didn't notice the look Larxene gave him when the flower made a soft purring noise. "Well, if everyday were like this one then we'd have nothing to do."

Larxene shot him a glare "And you'd complain?" Marluxia gaped his mouth open and Larxene laughed, leaning forward to place her fingers under his chin to close his mouth. "Don't leave your mouth open Marly, you may catch a few flies that way."

Marly grumbled under his breath, before returning his flowers.

Luce who had awoken from her nap was exploring the castle and she had come across the garden. She moved through the brush to sit next to Marluxia. Lraxene ignored the beast as she went back to eating her apple. Marluxia on the other hand turned to look at the hybrid and frowned. "What are you doing here?" Luce wagged her tail and she barked once shaking her head at Marluxia, nearly gouging him in the eye with one of her antlers. Marly gripped the beast's horns and summoned a few vines to wrap around Luce's antlers. He tied one end around her neck while the other end twisted themselves around the trunk of the tree Larxene sat under.  
Marly took a step back and dusted off his hands on the front of his jacket and went back to his flowers. Larxene shook her head and bit off a chunk of apple slipping it over to Luce while cutting the vines on her muzzle.

**.::~::.**

A large portal appeared in the deepest basement level of Castle Oblivion. Oscuro stepped out, looking a little flustered and skittish. His almond eyes scanned the dimly lit hall. Zexion stepped out after him with a mixture of annoyance and hatred on his pale face.

There was a soft shuffling sound and Oscuro jumped slightly gripping Zexion's shoulders. Zexion rolled his eyes and shoved Oscuro's hands off of his shoulders with a soft growl. "Stop being so god damned jumpy."

Oscuro made a soft huffing noise and he grumbled under his breath. "Easy for you to say. You had claws and sharp teeth."

Zexion turned to glare at Oscuro in the dim light before snapping his fingers and vanished into a portal. Oscuro was tempted to follow him, but he stomped his hoof on the floor before waving his hand in front of him and he morphed into the shadows whispering out," Asshole."

**.::~::.**

Luce perked her ears up. The faint sound of her name being called caught her attention. She closed her eyes and her name seemed to get louder in her ears. Larxene looked over at the beast and her eyes widened at what she saw. Luce was glowing; not glowing from the sun, but was glowing with a soft light. "Marly," Larxene whispered out as the vines that were wrapped around Luce dissolved. Marluxia turned around just in time to see Luce being engulfed in a white light, before vanishing into small particles of light that were swept away with the wind.

**.::~::.**

Oscuro stood in the training room, a soft growl coming from him he narrowed his eyes angrily as he opened his hand. "Luce," he whispered out with an annoyed tone in his voice. A stream of light flooded the room and landed on his palm. He wrapped his fingers back in and the stream of light formed a long creme colored blade. Oscuro could feel the tips of his fingers digging into his palm as he gripped the hilt of the sword tightly.

A dusk appeared from the shadows and it sauntered it's way over to him. Oscuro felt a sudden urge of anger flush through him and he charged forward, sword drawn back. He threw his arms out and he thrust the sword into the Dusks chest, slicing up. The Dusk gave out a high pitched scream before dissolving into the air. Oscuro stood hunched over slightly, breathing heavily; the rush of anger flowing through his veins.

The light sound of clapping filled the room and Oscuro turned sharply on his heel, sword drawn close to his chest. His almond eyes widened slightly when they landed on a hooded figure leaning against a far wall of the room.

Oscuro couldn't really tell who it was with their hood up, but then again he hadn't really seen all of the members with their hoods up, he had only seen a few. The figure pushed off the wall and walked towards him. Oscuro watched the being walk; they took long steady, confident strides. The deer couldn't help but take a step back as the figure got closer. He only knew two people who walked like that, but... His eyes looked at the figures arms. They were folded behind the back, and Oscuro's eyes widened even more and he took a step back. The only person left in the castle who walked with their hands folded behind their back was...

The figure moved closer to him and it lifted a gloved hand to push the hood down. "_Zexion,_" Oscuro whispered out as The Schemer moved closer, causing him to walk into a wall.

Zexion looked Oscuro over with a cold gaze before leaning in to lock his lips with the deer's.

* * *

(1) - Zexion TLK'd


End file.
